


Another Ogre.

by walkingUnwoken (Maxrim)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Session, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrim/pseuds/walkingUnwoken





	Another Ogre.

Fuck. Another god damn ogre. As if the basilisks weren’t enough. This whole thing wouldn’t be fucking up if your Time player hadn’t gone and gotten himself fried extra crispy in the alpha. Damn it Gary! What’re you supposed to do now?

You swing your hammer down on another imp, allowing the lightning to arc out and fry a few more with it. You remember when you made it. Gary pestered you about it before you told him, being a show-off, as usual. He told you what you would call it, Thor’s Wet Dream. What better name for a Smith of Mind’s best weapon? You swing towards another imp, keeping a few feet around you, room to maneuver.

You smash in a toxic basilisk, watching for the splatter. That was a stupid prototyping if there ever was one. Though you guess you’re not perfect in that regard, what were you thinking? Prototyping chain-mail armor could have been thought out a bit more. Speaking of which, you smash an imp a few times before he grist-splodes. The ogre’s getting close, you think it’s time you ollie’d out. You turn on your pshoooes and begin to fly away. But you stop.

Or, you’re stopped. He grabbed your leg. Fuck, too late. You smash with all your electrical might at his arm, and upon closer inspection, see the chains ingrained in his carapace. Fuck. How’re you gonna get out of this one? The reality of the situation sets in as you feel an agonizing sensation in your leg. _SNAP_. You scream. You’ve gotta make it out of this.

You have grenade somewhere in your pack. You think. You twist and dig through it as he grabs your other leg, there goes any hope of limping away. Pain shoots through you as you frantically search. And then you do the Mind thing. You hear the hisses and roars dull as the world seems to slow. You see your choices laid out before you. You read the outcomes, transcending the knowledge that you should have. You have one chance. No. Not a chance. One path.

You harness as much lightning as you can, forming it around your hammer, shaping it, smithing an axe of lightning. You chop off your legs. You don’t have another way to get out alive. Mind over matter. You can ignore the pain. Ignore the blood loss. You’ll make it... You can... The ogre throws your legs at you, just as expected. One lands a few feet away, one hitting you square in the gut. You take the rocket shoe off your own dismembered foot. You drag yourself towards your other leg, you need both to fly. A basilisk bites at your arm, you swing wildly at it. Your vision is hazing. You reach what's left of your other leg just as an imp reaches what's left of you. After flailing at it with your hammer for a moment, you realize you dropped your hammer when that basilisk bit you. No matter, you punch it, trying but failing to add an electrical charge, you don't know how much longer you can do this. You grab your pshoooes, turning the knobs. You start them up by hitting them against the ground. You fly. You made it. You’re free... But oh god. Your grip slips. It’s too much. You can’t... You can’t.


End file.
